narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanashi Inukami
Hanashi Inukami (nはなし いぬかみ),'' was a Hime of the Akumugakure and a kunoichi. She has ties with Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure.'' Background Born into the Inukami Clan of Akumugakure, Hime Hanashi lived most of her life caught up in war and assisting Uzuhiogakure in helping Konohagakure village. Because she is a princess, Hime Hanashi had to train at the age three alongside her older brother, Oji Haruki. By the age of ten, Hanashi became promoted as a Royal Assassin to protect her brother Haruki, heir to the Akumugakure Clan. Hanashi agreed in taking the promotion for her love for her brother and village. While tracking down an enemy for the Konohagakure village, Hanashi crossed paths with the Sannin, Jiraiya. After completing her mission, Hanashi asked permission to travel the lands alongside Jiraiya. Over several years of traveling alongside Jiraiya of Konohagakure, Hanashi gives birth to her and Jiraiya's daughter, Inukami Tsukikohana. After the birth of their daughter, they decided it would be best for her to return to Konohagakure and stay with his pupil Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. Leaving her one-year-old daughter with a friend, Hanashi went with her best friend, Uzumaki Kushina to a secret place to help with Kushina's birth while Minato helped maintain the seal while Hanashi guards them. However, they were found and attacked by a masked man. Sadly, Hanashi gave up her life alongside the Anbu of Konohagakure, and the Third Hokage's wife Sarutobi Biwako. Personality In her childhood, Hanashi was a gentle young girl who was quite responsible for her age. However, when she did not wish to do something, Hanashi showed a very stubborn side that caused her to get in trouble with her parents and her classmates. Several people who were close to Hanashi knew very well that she was very talkative and tomboyish rather than perfect. As an adult, Hanashi was very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind nature, Hanashi will not hesitate to kill anyone to protect her family. She deeply cared for her family and was too stubborn to know when to back down from a fight. Appearance Hanashi had a feminine build body with olive skin, deep violet eyes, and wavey black hair that reached her knees with chin-length strands that framed both sides of her face. Generally, she wore a royal purple dress with a trail (longer in the back than in front) over a white blouse and black knee-length leggings. A long lavender ribbon tied just below the bust. In her childhood, she wore a light blue high-collared, mid-thigh length dress tied with a black sash with the Akumugakure symbol on the back. She also wore back shorts with stockings underneath with the standard blue shinobi color sandals and wore her forehead protector around her forehead. On duty, she wore a black forehead protector with her hair tied up in twin high-ponytails. Her attire consisted of a standard Akumugakure black flak jacket over a black long-sleeve shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her ankles with a black minny skirt. Abilities While still an academy student, Hanashi proved to be a strong barehanded fighter, being able to beat several kids. Hanashi became a high-ranking kunoichi famed for her unique taijutsu style, even gaining recognition from Sannin for her prowess. Because of her bloodline trait of the Hyuga clan, she's able to use several of the secrete taijutsu of the Head of the Hyuga Clan. By training under Senju Tsunade, Hanashi learns to heal to become a great traveling doctor. However, Hanashi, was weaker in Genjutsu and fūinjutsu. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Hanashi was blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. This also gave her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. By learning under Tsunade and Jiraiya, Hanashi was able to enhance her strength and taijutsu skills even more. Kekkei Genkai 'Byakugan' As part of a Hyūga, Hanashi possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra.[31] With it, she is able to assist in tracking duties, scouting the area for their target(s); by focusing her vision in a single direction, Hanashi can see across vast distances, reaching as far away as 20 kilometers. Hanashi's Byakugan grants her attacks pinpoint accuracy, which she can share with others to also improve their own. She can also use it in order to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area. Hanashi's Byakugan is shown to be able to use infrared vision and magnify in to see tiny targets. Gingakeigan As part of an Inukami, Hanashi possesses the Gingakeigan, a dōjutsu that grants the ability to hide her appearance without using any jutsu's. With it, she's able to use Enhanced Strength: Physical strength exceeding that of a normal human. With this kind of strength, they are able to uproot trees, lift boulders, break through walls and fortress, and even able to punch through solid steel. Enhanced Speed: They can run and move at speeds which easily exceed an Arabian horse. Able to extend when he jumped, allowing him to glide over long distances and slows their falls as they land. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: '''Inhuman reflexes and remarkable reaction time. '''Enhanced Stamina: Stamina for exceeded human standard much like members of the Uzumaki Clan. Enhanced Endurance: Endure a great deal of physical pain. Their skin is thick enough for them to survive. Enhanced Senses: Their senes of smell and hearing are nonetheless remarkably acute. Able to hear others whispering great distances away. Could smell a great distance away. Accelerated Healing: Capable of rapid recovering from even grievous of injuries and can do without any visible scarring. '''Claws: '''They have sharp blade-like claws and he can use them to easily slice ordinary through things like ribbons. '''Night Vision: '''The ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Part II In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hanashi was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilized alongside Gari, Pakura, Toroi, Haku, and Zabuza Momochi. Ambushed by the Surprise Attack Division, Hanashi likely sustained damage due to the explosive tags carried by Sai's ink birds, though she would have quickly regenerated from such an attack. At some point before the Edo Tensei was released, Hanashi had met her daughter and they talked face-to-face after more than a decade since she last saw her. Legacy More than anything, Hanashi wanted to protect her daughter Tsukikohana. Hanashi imparted her final thoughts by which her daughter should live. Also, Hanashi is quite similar to her daughter in personality, as observed by both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Trivia * Hanashi hobby was painting and drawing. * Hanashi favorite foods were Takoyaki and hot red tea. * Hanashi's dislikes Jiraiya flirting with other women and his books. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Narutopedia Content Category:Naruto Oc Characters